The invention relates to a damping device for a shaft having a gear wheel and comprising a damping member located between the shaft and the gear wheel and acting as a transmission element.
Shafts having one or more gear wheels are known, particularly in gear boxes. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the impacts or torque peaks acting on the shaft or the gear wheel are transmitted to other elements and can cause damage to the shaft or the gear wheel or to equipment or gearing connected therewith.